Love story
by xoXNana-chanXox
Summary: Dir en grey, l'histoire d'un premier amour tout mignon. pas de rapport avec le manga du même nom que je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais lu xD toute similitude serais indépendante de ma volonté o.o


_**Titre**__ : Love story_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Dir en grey ho grande surprise -w-_

_**Genre**__ : heu pour une fois... petite histoire d'amour mignonne oo_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Pas a moi~ _

_**Spoiler**__ : Niette (j'essaye de faire des variante XD)_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Non sommes le 11 juin, je ne suis ni a la dédicace, ni au concert, je suis a mon boulot et je me fais tellement chier que j'ai rien de mieux a faire que de commencer une fic..._

_**Edit:**__ J'ai corrigé se chapitre moi même j'implore donc votre pardon si des fautes demeurent éè et j'espère que cela ne gêneras pas trop votre lecture _

_Nana-chan ~ déprime powa (11/06/09)_

**Love story**

Chapitre 1

- "Alors... ça c'est bon.. ça j'en ai a la maison... hm ha oui !"

Le petit blond reprit son panier et se dirigea vers le rayon d'à coté, sa petite lise a la main, accroupi dans le rayon des boissons alcoolisé.

Son meilleur ami quand a lui venait de dévaliser les chips et autre biscuits apéritif du genre. A présent il cherchait du regard son ami, afin de me rejoindre pour savoir si ils avaient fini et don c si il pouvait se rendre en caisse. Il arpenta donc les rayonnage, le trouvant finalement en grande hésitation, devant le choix des multiple sorte de soda qui se présentait a lui !

- "t'as tout trouvé c'est bon ?"

- "Heu oui oui, je pense que c'est bon j'ai tout !"

Le plus jeune se saisit de la bouteille de soda la plus proche de lui, et se rendit a la caisse avec son ami.

- "Haa j'ai hâte d'y être !! on pourra tout mettre chez moi en attendant demain soir !!"

- "Hm... oui vaut mieux..."

- "ça va pas Kyo ?"

- "ho si si !! c'est juste que... ça me gêne un peu de profiter de l'absence de mes parents pour faire ça..."

- "On fait rien de mal ! c'est juste une petite fête entre amis pour tes 17 ans, pas une orgie !"

- "Hm.. oui t'as raison"

Die ébouriffa les cheveux décoloré de son meilleur ami et l'aida a ranger les courses dans les sacs pendant qu'il réglait. Puis ils se rendirent chez le roux, rangèrent les courses et s'octroièrent une après midi jeux vidéo.

Kyo était fermement accroché a sa manette, assis par terre, la langue entre les dents se déplaçant au même rythme que son personnage qui était entrain de se faire battre a plate couture par celui de Die ! Ce dernier était assis sur son lit, parfaitement détendu, commentant chacun de ses assauts d'un commentaire cuisant, "accentuant" un peu plus sa cuisante victoire.

- "Encore gagné !"

Le petit blond se contenta de souffler en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- "Il est nul ton jeu !!"

Die rigola, il adorait gagner contre Kyo, uniquement par ce qu'il savait celui-ci mauvais perdant, et que le caractère soupe-au-lait l'amusait beaucoup.

- "Tu boudes ?"

- "Nan... j'en ai marre de jouer c'est tout !"

Die se leva, et éteignit la console, lui souriant.

- "Ma mère a fait des cookies, t'en veux ?"

Ce qui était génial avec Kyo, c'était qu'il suffisait de lui parler de nourriture pour qu'il arrête de faire la tête. L'intéresse décroisa donc immédiatement les bras, levant les yeux vers son ami.

- "Au chocolat ?"

- "tu veux un verre de lait avec ?"

Kyo sourit, le plus grand le connaissait par cœur depuis le temps. Il acquiesça, s'installant de tout son long sur le lit pendant que Die était dans la cuisine.

- "Et voila, cookies plus lait pour monsieur !"

Kyo se redressa, remerciant son ami d'un sourire, prenant un gâteau sur le plateau que Die avait pausé sur sa table de nuit.

- "Hm.. trop bon"

- "T'auras qu'a en emporter chez toi si tu veux !"

- "Hm.. ok mais, t'en mange pas toi ?"

Die sourit en faisant non de la tête, tapotant son ventre.

- "Non, faut que je reprenne le sport je commence a avoir des poignets d'amour !"

Il rit doucement, et Kyo quand a lui reposa le gâteau dans lequel il venait de mordre.

- "Ca va pas ?"

Le petit blond rougit légèrement.

- "Si si je... enfin..."

Il prit entre ses doigts ce qui passait pour des poignets d'amour, mais qui n'était en réalité que les restes de ses formes d'enfant. Certes lui et Die avait le même age, mais le corps de son ami c'était développé plus vite. En effet Die était plus grand que lui, d'une bonne tête, et le fait qu'il pratique un peu de sport, avait façonné son corps comme celui d'un homme bien pus vite. Sans pour autant être musclé, son corps était parfaitement dessiné, et il ne manquait pas de les mettre en valeur. Kyo l'admirait beaucoup, l'enviant un peu malgres lui.

Die leva les yeux au ciel, s'essayant a coté de lui sur le lit, touchant son ventre avec un doigt.

- "Si tu veux on pourras faire un peu de sport tout les deux !"

- "Hm oui d'accord, je veux bien"

- "Bon c'est réglé alors !"

Le roux rigola de sa voix clair et se pencha sur son ami pour lui voler un baiser léger avant de se lever en riant toujours, rangeant le désordre qu'ils avaient mis.

- "heu je... je vais rentrer..."

- "Okay !! bon bah a demain ! je viendrais plus tôt chez toi comme ça j'apporte tout et je t'aide a tout préparer "

- "Je.. oui d'accord... on se voit en cour de toue façon ! a demain"

Le plus grand sourit, saluant son ami d'un signe de main.

En arrivant Kyo se déchaussa, saluant ses parents avant de monter dans sa chambre. Le baiser de Die l'avait troublé, pourquoi avait il fait ça. Il alluma son ordinateur, retirant son uniforme pour enfiler un jean et un tshirt large. Après quoi il s'installa a son bureau, se connectant a sa messagerie instantanée.

Die aussi était connecté, et comme a son habitude, et avant toute chose, il alla lui parler.

Kyo-17 ans de connerie dit:

Salut !

{Die} Baka man 8D dit:

Re beau blond !

{Die} Baka man 8D dit:

T'as oublié tes cookies en partant !

Kyo-17 ans de connerie dit:

Pas grave, la prochaine fois !

{Die} Baka man 8D dit:

Pas de soucis !

{Die} Baka man 8D dit:

J'ai hâte d'être a demain ça va être d'enfer !!

Kyo-17 ans de connerie dit:

Oaui moi aussi

Kyo-17 ans de connerie dit:

Diiiiiit c'est quoi mon cadeau ?

{Die} Baka man 8D dit:

xD tu verras demain roooh et la surprise dans tout ça !! si je te le dis se soir, je n'aurais pas le plaisir de voir la tête que tu fera demain quand je te le donnerais !

Kyo-17 ans de connerie dit:

Maiiis je ferais le gars surpris juré xD

{Die} Baka man 8D dit:

Nan impossible, tu verras demain !!

Kyo-17 ans de connerie dit:

pfff rabats joie !

{Die} Baka man 8D dit:

xD

Le petit blond sourit, il avait vraiment hâte de savoir quelle surprise son ami allait lui faire, mais il était sur de ne pas être déçu avec Die ! il ne l'était jamais.

il hésita un long moment puis se lança, il voulait savoir a quoi s'en tenir. Il posa donc a Die cette question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'il était partie de chez lui.

Kyo-17 ans de connerie dit:

Die... pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

La repose mis quelques seconde a arriver, seconde qui lui semblèrent être des heures.

{Die} Baka man 8D dit:

Pour te faire raller xD

Kyo-17 ans de connerie dit:

Ha ok.

Kyo-17 ans de connerie dit:

Bon je te laisse, je vais manger et après je vais regarder la télé.

{Die} Baka man 8D dit:

D'accord, bisous a demain !

Kyo-17 ans de connerie dit:

A demain !

Kyo-17 ans de connerie est maintenant hors ligne.

Le petit blond coupa l'ordinateur et descendit dans le salon pour aider a mettre la table. Mais la réponse de Die l'avait un peu miné malgres tout... Mais il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi... peut être aurait il souhaité une autre réponse... peut être aurait il aimé que Die est des sentiments pour lui que des sentiments qui dépasse ce de la simple amitié...

- "Kyo, tu rêves ?"

Le petit blond sortie de ses pensées, sa mère le regardait avec un petit air intrigué, Kyo était planté dans le salon depuis plusieurs minute devant la table avec toujours la même assiette dans les mains.

- "Je... pardon... j'ai pas très faim, je monte dans ma chambre !"

il voulait savoir, il devait ! Le petit blond remonta a l'étage, gravissant les marches deux par deux, se ruant vers son ordinateur pour le rallumer, espérant que son ami soit toujours connecté. Il trépignait sur sa chaise de bureau, maudissant la machine qu'il trouvait terriblement long a s'allumer.

Quand il arrivait a ses fins, Kyo se reconnecta a sa messagerie instantanée, mais Die n'y était plus... Il attendit un peu mais en vint, se mettant en absent, il alla s'installer devant la télé, sur son lit et finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, au lycée, Kyo était nerveux, sa fête d'anniversaire avait lieu le soir même et surtout il allait bientôt retrouver Die... devait il lui parler de son trouble depuis la veille ou bien faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il avait passé la nuit a se le demander, il était donc arrivé en cour, a peine réveillé, pas vraiment coiffé et essoufflé d'avoir couru en descendant du bus.

En arrivant en cour de math, il repéra immédiatement son ami, le rejoignant au fonde de la salle, après s'être excusé au prés de son professeur, mettant en cause, son pauvre réveille et une panne malencontreuse.

- "Merci de m'avoir gardé une place" ils parlaient a voix basse pour ne pas se faire surprendre.

- "Normal ! Alors ? une panne hein ?"

Die rigola doucement, ne croyant pas a cette excuse plus que réchauffée !

- "Avoue que t'as passé la nuit collé a un jeux vidéo !"

Kyo sourit en acquiesçant, son courage de la veille c'était soudainement envolé et il ne se sentait plus de lui parler de se baiser qui l'avait tant troublé ! La journée de cours se déroula donc sans encombre, tout aussi ennuyeuse que les précédente et terriblement longue, comme a chaque que l'ont attendait un moment avec impatience, les minutes semblant se changer en heure.

Le petit blond se rendit d'abord chez son ami, avec celui ci afin de récupérer tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté la veille. Ils arrivèrent donc chez Kyo les bras chargé de leurs achats.

- "Tes parents sont déjà partie ?"

- "Heu oui oui ils sont partie en début d'après midi !"

- "On c'est chouette, et ton frangin ?"

- "Il est chez des potes pour le week end, il aurait pas était contre mais bon, au moins on aura la paix."

Die rigola, offrant un de ses plus beau sourire au blond.

- "Ouai on pourra évacuer ceux qui seront trop bourré dans sa chambre !"

Ils rirent tout les deux de bon cœur. Il n'y avait pas a dire, quand il était en présence de Die, Kyo se sentait vraiment bien, en sécurité, il aurait pu lui confier sa vie les yeux fermé ! Et puis quand il le regardait, il avait cette petit boule si grisante dans le ventre. bien sur cela n'avais pas toujours était le cas. Ils c'étaient rencontré en classe de cinquième, Kyo venait tout juste d'arriver a Tokyo et ne connaissait donc personne. Die était instinctivement venu vers lui, le jour de la rentrée et le feeling était immédiatement passé, ne faisant que s'intensifier au file du temps, pour qu'au final les deux jeunes hommes passent toujours le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Kyo avait énormément d'admiration pour son ami, mais il était' incapable de dire quand ses sentiments avait, de loin, dépassé ceux de la simple amitié. Car oui, il avait eu toute la nuit pour y réfléchir, et en était arrivé a la conclusion, que s'il souhaitait plus qu'un simple baiser volé de la par de son ami, c'était que quelque part, il avait fini par tomber amoureux de lui.

Arrivé devant sa porte, la petit blond se contorsionna pour essayer d'attraper ses clef dans sa poche, jusqu'à ce que Die, après s'être gentiment moqué de la situation, consenti a bien vouloir l'aider, glissant sa main dans la poche de son jean, en sortant les dite clef, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et pausèrent leur chargement pour la soirée sur la table, s'asseyant sur une chaise en soupirant.

- "Ca fait du bien de s'assoir !"

- "Ouai ça fait une trotte a pied de chez toi ! tu veux boire quelques chose ?"

Die fit non de la tête, se redressant en s'étirant.

- "Aller au boulot !"

Kyo approuva, se levant de sa chaise et sortant les articles des sacs, pour ensuite aller tout préparer dans le salon. Ils bougèrent quelques meuble afin d'avoir plus d'espace, couvrirent le canapé d'une grande couverture au cas ou un verre inopportun viendraient se renverser dessus, ils enlevèrent le tapis pour les même raisons, et disposèrent une nappe sur la table installé dans le fond de la pièce avant d'y mettre les boisson, biscuit, gâteau et autre gobelet soigneusement choisit la veille. Die se chargea d'installer la sono dans un coin de la pièce. Kyo était entrain de gonfler quelques ballon pour décorer le salon. Die s'approcha de lui, prenant a son tour un ballon.

- "Va prendre ta douche beau gosse, je fini de décorer !"

- "T'es sur ? je peux finir de t'aider sinon !"

- "Mais non vas y, faut que tu sois le plus beau se soir !"

Kyo rigola et laissa son ami dans le salon, passant par se chambre pour prendre des vêtements propre avant de filer sous la douche. Il resté une petit heure dans la salle de bain, redescendant, tout pomponné dans le salon, ou Die avait fait des merveille en décoration. il avait accroché quelques ballon, des banderole, le tout de façon tout a fait harmonieuse.

- "C'est super beau Die !! merci !"

- "De rien, t'es beau aussi !"

Kyo ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, se dirigeant vers la table pour vérifier que tout y était en ordre, mais surtout pour cacher son trouble a son ami.

- "Bon je vais me changer !""

- "Oui bien sur, fais comme chez toi !"

Le roux se rendit donc a son tour dans la salle de bain pour en suite regagner le salon une fois les premiers invité arrivé.

La soirée était plus tôt détendu, certains dansaient, d'autre discutaient, l'ambiance était vraiment bonne.

Vers minuit Die apporta le gâteau et Kyo souffle ses dix sept bougies dans la rigolade, après quoi il ouvrit ses cadeau, ce qui se fit une fois de plus dans la bonne humeur, ses amis débordant d'imagination. Il fut tout de même un peu déçu de ne pas voir celui de Die, peut être son ami souhaitait il le faire encore un peu languir.

Toujours était il que la soirée continua de battre son plein, Vers Quatre heure du matin, beaucoup était partie, d'autre cuvé sur le divan.

Kyo quand a lui était un peu pompette, dansant au milieu du salon, un verre a la main. Le roux vint vers lui, le prenant par la main pour l'emmener dans la cuisine déserte.

- "qu'est ce qui a Die ?"

- "Je voudrais te donner ton cadeau"

- "Hm... je pensais que tu avais oublié !"

- "Non, je voulais juste attendre d'être tranquille"

- "D'accord, alors ?"

- "Ferme les yeux !"

Kyo s'exécuta en souriant, impatient. Die prit une profonde inspiration, avant de venir écraser ses lèvres contre celle de son ami, qui eu un petit sursaut de surprise mais qui ne recula pas, ce qui encouragea Die, qui embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur, pausant ses main sur ses hanches, caressant ses lèvres charnu de sa langue. Kyo ne se fit pas prier pour en céder le passage, entre ouvrant la bouche, venant a la rencontre de cette langue qu'il caressa de la sienne. Die rompit le baiser a bout de souffle, restant a quelques millimètre des lèvres de son ami, son souffle chaud se répercutant contre ses lèvres, les mains du petit blond qui étaient venu s'agripper fermement au t-shirt de Die, n'étaient pas prêtent de le lâcher.

Le roux murmura contre ses lèvres, d'une voix douce et suave.

- "Joyeux anniversaire Kyo"

A suivre...

J'ai réussi... mon dieu se fut long et laborieux mas j'ai réussi !! J'ai eu et j'ai toujours d'ailleurs, pas mal de problème personnels, et de se fait j'ai eu droit a une panne sèche niveau inspiration. Mais bon j'ai persévéré et pour le moment ça va de ce coté la, j'espère que ça va continuer !

Nana~mal au dents powa x_x (21/08/09 ; 13h26)


End file.
